World Trade Center
thumbthumbthumbWorld Trade Center var ett byggnadskomplex med sju skyskrapor som hade säte i New York City, USA. Bygget påbörjades år 1966 och blev klart år 1973. Då var WTC 30 meter högre än Empire State Building och var New York Citys högsta byggnad i 28 år fram till 11 september 2001 då tvillingtornen förstördes i en terroristattack: 11-september attackerna som är världens värsta och största terroristattcker någonsin. 3000 människor dödades och 3500 människor skadades och tvillingtornen blev helt förstörda av två kapade flygplan som kördes av terrorister som flögs rakt in i tornen. Efter attackerna påbörjades blixtsnabbt en ny planering och upprensning av tvillingtornen. År 2002 lades en plan på nya WTC fram och 2007 påbörjades bygget och blev klart år 2013. Det nya World Trade Center-tvillingtornen är mycket högre än vad de gamla var. Den nya och högsta av tvillingtornen: One World Trade Center (norra tornet) är 541 m.ö.h. och det södra tornet 526 m.ö.h. De är New York Citys näst högsta byggnader efter New York City Center Tower som har en höjd på 905 m.ö.h. Tvillingtornen Torn 1 (det norra tornet) var 526 meter från marken till toppen på masten och torn 2 (det södra tornet) var 417 m inberäknat observationsdäcket på taket. Norra tornet var 417 meter och södra tornet var 415 meter från marken upp till bara taket. Norra tornets tak var ej öppet för allmänheten utan endast för tekniker. Det saknade skyddsräcke till skillnad från det södra tornet som hade både ett räcke och ett anti-självmordsstängsel. I södra tornet fanns Top of the World Trade Center Observatories-däcket som bestod både av ett observationsdäck på taket samt ett inomhusobservationsdäck på våning 107. För att komma dit använde man direkthiss från lobbyn till inomhusdäcket. Därifrån gick en rulltrappa till taket. På inomhusobservationsdäcket fanns litet olika affärer där man kunde köpa souvenirer, godis med mera. I norra tornet fanns restaurangen Windows on the World på våningarna 106 och 107, en av New Yorks mest kända restauranger. Den var New yorks högst belägna restaurang och väldigt välbesökt av turister och för olika arrangemang som bröllop och liknande. Den kunde även funka som lunchrestaurang för de som jobbade i World Trade Center. Det fanns även restauranger, affärer med mera under komplexet, intill tunnelbanestationen. Då tornen var färdigbyggda (torn 1 1972 och torn 2 våren 1973) var de världens högsta byggnader, 30 m högre än Empire State Building. Sin position som världens högsta byggnad fick WTC bara behålla under en kort period, redan innan tornen var färdigbyggda hade arbetet påbörjats med att bygga Sears Tower i Chicago vilket blev 442 meter högt upp till taket då det var färdigbyggt 1974. Efter att WTC:s tvillingtorn fallit i september 2001 blev Empire State Building återigen New Yorks högsta byggnad och är så än i dag. Av de 110 våningarna var 12 avsatta för teknisk service medan alla de övriga våningarna bestod av öppna kontor, det vill säga det fanns inga innerväggar i tornen. Varje våning hade en yta på cirka 3 500 m² som kunde användas som kontorsyta. Hela komplexet hade en areal av strax över en km². Under 1990-talet hade ca 500 företag, framför allt inom finanssektorn, kontor i byggnaderna. Tvillingtornen var bland de första skyskraporna att byggas med så kallade sky lobbies, det vill säga våningsplan där man fick byta hiss om man skulle högre upp i byggnaden. Dessa var lokaliserade på 44:e och 77:e våningarna. Dessa bytespunkter möjliggjorde att hissarna kunde utnyttjas maximalt samt att de kunde konstrueras så de tog upp minimalt med plats i byggnaden, plats som istället kunde användas som kontor. Det fanns också direkthissar från lobbyn upp till taken i båda tornen. Det fanns 99 hissar i båda tornen. Övriga byggnader Runt tvillingtornen fanns ytterligare fem mindre byggnader. En var det 22 våningar höga Vista Hotel, senare Marriott Hotel som stod inklämt mellan de två tornen, tre mindre byggnader byggda med samma rörteknik som tornen. I dessa tre hus fanns olika myndigheter inrymda; bl.a. tullen. 1987 byggdes ett sjunde hus (WTC 7) norr om själva komplexet. Under området fanns en galleria, en tunnelbanestation och en järnvägsstation. På plazan nere vid bottnen av tornen fanns det en skulptur som kallades The Sphere. Skulpturen blev skadad av raset men klarade sig. nu står skulpturen i Battery Park för tillfället tills återuppbyggnaden är klar. Händelser Balansgång mellan tornen 1974 Den 7 augusti 1974 klev en ung fransman vid namn Philippe Petit ut på en lina olagligt spänd mellan World Trade Centers två torn i New York. Dessa byggnader var vid den tiden världens högsta. Efter att ha gungat på linan i nästan en timme arresterades han och togs in för en psykologisk undersökning, fördes till häkte och släpptes därefter. Den nyutkomna dokumentären Man on Wire är historien om den mannen och har blivit en stor succé. Branden 1975 Den 13 februari 1975 utbröt en brand på den elfte våningen av det norra tornet av World Trade Center, som dock kunde bekämpas innan någon kom till skada. Terrorattackerna Bombningen av World Trade Center 1993 Bombningen av World Trade Center ägde rum den 26 februari 1993. Islamistiska terrorister detonerade en sprängladdning i garaget under byggnaderna, för att försöka rasera dem. Det var första gången de slog till mot de byggnaderna. Tanken med attacken var att få det norra tornet att tippa över det södra. Detta lyckades man inte med men sex människor dödades och 1 042 skadades, de flesta under evakueringen och många av att ha andats in rök; evakueringsarbetet försvårades av den stora mängden rök, som nådde så högt upp som till 93e våningen i båda tornen. Attacken planerades av en grupp konspiratörer, inklusive Ramzi Yousef, Mahmud Abouhalima, Mohammad Salameh, Nidal Ayyad, Abdul Rahman Yasin och Ahmad Ajaj. De fick ekonomiskt stöd av Yousefs farbror, Khalid Sheikh Mohammed (som senare kom att betraktas som den drivande personen bakom 11 september-attackerna). Ramzi Yousef, född i Kuwait, tillbringade tid i al-Qaidas träningsläger i Afghanistan. 1991 började han planera att utföra ett bombdåd i USA. Han åkte till USA 1992 och bosatte sig i New Jersey. Via Omar Abdel-Rahman fick han kontakt med de personer som kom att bli hans medkonspiratörer i bombdådet. Yousef och jordaniern Eyad Ismoil körde en gul lastbil till garaget under World Trade Center kring lunchtid, tände på bomben och flydde platsen. Bomben detonerade 12 minuter senare, kl 12.17. Bomben gjorde ett 30 meter stort hål genom fyra våningar. Bomben förstörde byggnadens kraftledning. Strömavbrottet gjorde att många fastnade i hissar. Explosionen förstörde luftkonditioneringssystemet längst ner vilket slog ut luftkonditioneringen för hela komplexet. I mars 1994 dömdes fyra personer för bombningen, Abouhalima, Ajaj, Ayyad and Salameh. I november 1997 dömdes ytterligare två, Yousef, hjärnan bakom dådet, och Eyad Ismoil, som körde bilen med bomben. De dömdes till livstids fängelse. Vid denna tid saknades lampor i trappgångarna, något som gjorde att tusentals människor fick evakuera byggnadena i mörker. Efter attacken installerades belysning vilken troligtvis räddade många liv under 11 september-attackerna.behövs En minnesfontän uppfördes 1995 på Austin J. Tobin Plaza bredvid World Trade Center, med namnen på de omkomna och en inskription. Fontänen förstördes vid 11 september-attackerna. 11-september attackerna 2001 Under morgonen tisdagen den 11 september 2001 kapades fyra amerikanska inrikesflygplan. En del passagerare och kabinpersonal lyckades ringa via det så kallade "GTE Airphone"-systemet och underrätta sina anhöriga och larmpersonal om vad som hände. Två samtal ombord på flight 93 gjordes via mobiltelefoner. Passagerarna rapporterade bland annat att ett antal kapare tagit över planen. Det har senare bekräftats2 att det fanns 19 kapare ombord på planen; fyra på United Airlines Flight 93 och fem vardera på de tre andra planen. Kaparna ska enligt uppgifter ha tagit kontroll över planen med mindre knivar som vapen (mattknivar nämndes enbart i samband med flight 77)3, med vilka de dödade delar av besättningen. Ombord på de två av planen ska även pepparspray eller tårgas ha använts för att hålla passagerarna borta från förstaklasskabinen. Klockan 8.46 lokal tid (EDT) flög American Airlines Flight 11 in i World Trade Centers norra torn mellan våningarna 93 och 99. Kollisionen skedde nästan mitt i byggnaden vilket gjorde att stommen i de utsatta våningarna blev allvarligt skadad. Detta medförde att alla trappor och hissar i kollisionszonen blev helt oanvändbara. Därigenom blev de 1344 personer som befann sig ovanför kollisionszonen fångade. Röken som bildades gjorde att många slog sönder fönstren i panik för att få in luft, vilket förvärrade situationen i och med att eldarna fick mera syre. Många personer hoppade ut genom fönstren i ren panik eller i desperata, misslyckade försök att klättra ner på fasaden utifrån. Klockan 9.03 lokal tid träffade United Airlines Flight 175 det södra tornet på sydöstra sidan mellan våningarna 78 och 84. Det kom ifrån sidan och var först nära att missa byggnaden. I och med att planet träffade byggnaden lite vid sidan om så var en trappa fortfarande intakt. Det var dock endast 18 personer som tog sig ner den vägen; 14 stycken vid eller i närheten av kraschzonen och 4 stycken från längre upp i byggnaden. Ett stort antal personer i södra tornet begav sig upp till dess observationsdäck i hopp om att bli räddade den vägen av helikoptrar, något som inte inträffade på grund av den tjocka röken. Alla som gick upp på observationsdäcket dog senare i samband med södra tornets kollaps vid klockan 9.59 lokal tid. Totalt dog cirka 600 personer i södra tornet. Klockan 9.37 lokal tid flögs American Airlines Flight 77 in i Pentagons västra fasad och dödade 125 personer inne i byggnaden och skadade ännu fler. Pentagon evakuerades omedelbart. Klockan 10.03 havererade United Airlines Flight 93 på ett fält i Somerset County i Pennsylvania, i haveriet dödades inga på marken men liksom i de övriga tre planen dog alla passagerarna ombord direkt. Man har genom olika utredningar tagit reda på att det fjärde planet kan ha varit på väg mot regeringsbyggnaderna Kapitolium eller Vita huset i Washington DC; även CIA:s högkvarter i Langley har nämnts som ett möjligt mål. Man har genom återfinnande av den svarta lådan från planet tagit reda på att passagerarna övermannat kaparna i kabinen, tagit sig in i cockpiten och försökt övermanna kaparpiloten. Runt klockan 12.00 meddelar man att alla plan över Nordamerika ska landa direkt på närmsta flygplats, därefter hålls flygtrafiken stängd till 17 september. Händelseförloppet *Klockan 08:46 lokal tid (EDT) - American Airlines Flight 11 flyger in i World Trade Centers norra torn (WTC 1). *09:03 - United Airlines Flight 175 flyger in i World Trade Centers södra torn (WTC 2) i direktsänd TV. *09:37 - American Airlines Flight 77 flyger in i försvarshögkvarteret Pentagon. *09:59 - World Trade Centers södra torn (WTC2) kollapsar. *10:03 - United Airlines Flight 93 havererar på ett fält i Somerset County i Pennsylvania. *10:29 - World Trade Centers norra torn (WTC1) kollapsar. *17.20 - WTC 7 kollapsar. Förutom World Trade Centers två 110-våningars tvillingtorn kollapsade även en närliggande byggnad, WTC 7. Totalt skadades 25 byggnader på Manhattan. Ett mindre antal byggnader revs i dagarna efter attackerna för att förebygga rasrisk.4 9/11 Attackerna kallas ofta för 11 september, 9/11 eller 9-11 (i USA skrivs månaden före dagen, på svenska skulle det bli 11/9) och uttalas oftast "nine eleven". Dödsoffer *World Trade Center Tornen 2 605 *Flight 11 92 *Flight 175 65 *Pentagon Byggnaden 125 *Flight 77 64 *Shanksville Flight 93 44 *Totalt antal döda 2 995 World Trade Center tog omedelbart eld och rökfylldes, vilket gjorde att runt 200 människor hoppade eller föll ut från fönstren och krossades på hustaken och marken flera hundra meter nedanför. Räddningspersonalen satte upp två ledningsplatser längst ner i vardera tornen. När man skulle kalla ut räddningspersonalen på grund av rasrisk fungerade inte kommunikationerna, vilket gjorde att många brandmän blev fast i tornen när de rasade. I södra tornet begav sig cirka 200 människor upp mot helikopterplattformen på taket, i hopp om att bli räddade den vägen. Enligt vissa källor var dörrarna till taken låsta. Ingen räddningshelikopter anlände dock då faran var för stor på grund av rökutvecklingen. Vad ingen av dessa människor visste var att trappuppgång A på den nordvästra sidan av södra tornet fortfarande var intakt. Endast 18 människor tog sig ut den vägen från eller ovanför kraschzonen. Totalt dog 2 762 av de cirka 17 400 människorna som befann sig i World Trade Center under attacken.5 Samtliga 265 flygplanspassagerare dog. Av det totala antalet döda var 343 brandmän och 60 poliser. Resterande 2 193 var civila. Dödssiffrorna kommer från kommissionens officiella rapport, de är dock inte helt säkra.6 Enligt AP identifierade New York cirka 1 600 kroppar, medan de resterande cirka 1 100 inte gick att identifiera. Enligt AP har New York ”ungefär 10 000 oidentifierade ben- och vävnadsdelar som inte kan matchas mot listan över döda”. Tvillingtornens kollaps Illustration över var planen träffade, samt respektive tid till kollaps Norra tornet rasar vid 10.28 lokal tid.Byggnadsingenjörer samt kommissionens rapport fastslog att tvillingtornens kollaps berodde på följande: när flygplanen flög in i tornen skadades ett stort antal bärande pelare och brandskyddet avlägsnades från ett ännu större antal. Explosionen av de halvtankade flygplanen tände eld på flera våningar med kontorsmaterial. När de bärande pelarna var tillräckligt skadade kollapsade de, vilket ledde till en kedjereaktion där våningen över krossade pelarna i våningen under. 56 minuter efter attacken klockan 9.58 lokal tid kollapsade det södra tornet trots att det blev träffat sist, detta beror på att planet träffade det längre ner och det då blev mer tyngd över skadan, samt att det träffades lite på sidan vilket skapade en större obalans i byggnaden, det finns filmer och tydliga illustrationer som visar kollapsen och där kan man se hur tornet viker sig över skadan och därefter kollapsar. (Bild) 1 timme och 42 minuter efter attacken (10.28 lokal tid) kollapsade även det norra tornet. Kollapsen tog 15 sekunder för södra tornet och 22 sekunder för norra tornet. Tornen kollapsade på grund av temperaturen från det antända jetbränslet, vilket skapade obalans i konstruktionen. Planen var tankade med 91000 liter jetbränsle vardera. Konspirationsteoretiker anser att tornen borde ha brutits av och tippat istället för att bara rasa ihop lodrätt. Den här tolkningen har skapat konspirationsteorier om att tornen påverkats på ytterligare sätt, till exempel av utplacerade bomber. Det finns dock vetenskapliga förklaringar till varför de rasade som de gjorde. Byggnaderna var till exempel inte solida, utan luftfyllda, vilket gav dem utrymme att falla lodrätt. Det fanns inte heller någon betydande övervikt åt något håll, trots flygplansattackerna. Södra tornet vek sig över skadan och därefter krossade de överliggande cirka 30 våningarna allt som fanns nedanför med ganska kort varsel, norra tornet föll helt lodrätt, då det blev träffat mitt i. I och med den mindre tyngden ovanför skadan då det blev träffat nästan högst upp så tog det även något längre tid innan det slog i marken. Norra tornets kollaps berodde på att stommen i byggnaden blev allvarligt skadat av attacken som inte bara skadade bärande balkar utan ledde ner brinnande jetbränsle i hisschakten för direkthissarna vilket startade bränder där och orsakade mycket stor instabilitet. Byggnaden hölls då till stora delar upp av stålfasaden utanför. När balkarna mellan fasaden och stommen sen gav vika så kunde inte stommen hålla uppe byggnaden och den rasade inifrån. Vid attacken av norra tornet rapporterades att stora explosioner förekommit i lobbyn trots att tornet blev träffat nästan högst upp. Det var direkthissar som ledde brinnande jetbränsle från Flight 11 ner till lobbyn. I södra tornet så träffades endast en bit av stommen vilket gjorde att jetbränslet endast koncentrerades vid träffzonen eller exploderade utanför byggnaden. Tornen slog i marken med en hastighet på cirka 200 kilometer i timmen.7 Trots kollapsen var tornens konstruktion inte felaktig. Skyskrapor är konstruerade att kunna stå minst tre timmar vid en större brand. Tvillingtornen klarade endast en, respektive två timmar, men ingen konstruktör kan förutse, eller borde förutse, att 40 000 liter jetbränsle ska fylla över 4 000 kvadratmeter kontorsyta på några sekunder. Kritiker hävdar dock att andra höga byggnader som Empire State Building skulle klarat sig utan att kollapsa. Enligt den officiella tekniska rapporten skulle World Trade Centers tvillingtorn inte kollapsat om pelarnas brandskydd förblivit intakt, vilket inte var fallet.8 Cirka sju timmar efter norra tornets kollaps kollapsade även WTC 7 då det stod närmast norra tornet och tog massor av skada vid dess fall, det fattade eld direkt och stod och brann hela eftermiddagen och vid 17.20 lokal tid rasade det också ihop. Flera andra byggnader i området var så pass skadade av kollapsen från tvillingtornen och WTC 7 att de senare revs för att förebygga rasrisk. Ansvar Det militanta islamistiska nätverket al-Qaida, som tidigare utfört attacker mot amerikanska mål, fick tidigt skulden för attackerna, både av USA:s regering och media. Nätverkets ledare Usama bin Ladin förnekade dock inblandning och kännedom om attackerna. Bin Ladin hade tidigare startat ett ”heligt krig” mot USA. Det första offentliga framträdandet från Usama bin Ladins sida kom den 16 september 2001, då han gjorde följande uttalande i TV-kanalen Al-Jazira: ”Jag betonar att jag inte utfört den här gärningen, som förmodligen utförts av individer med egen motivation”,9.1011 Det andra framträdandet kom den 28 september i tidningen Daily Ummat. I intervjun säger bin Ladin följande: ”Jag har redan sagt att jag inte är inblandad i 11 september-attackerna i USA. Som en muslim försöker jag undvika att ljuga. Jag saknade kännedom om attackerna; jag anser inte heller att dödandet av oskyldiga kvinnor, barn och andra människor är goda gärningar. Sådana gärningar är förbjudna, även i krig.”.12 Enligt USA:s militär fann man ett videoband i ett övergivet hus i Afghanistan cirka en månad efter attackerna. På bandet, som sändes på TV i december 2001, ser man en man som liknar bin Ladin och Khaled al-Harbi prata. På bandet verkar det som att mannen erkänner att han planerat attackerna, även om översättningen var omstridd13 . Khalid Sheikh Mohammed.Den 22 juli 2004 publicerade 11 septemberkommissionen sin rapport.14 I den fastslås det att attackerna planerades och utfördes av al-Qaida-medarbetare med en budget på cirka en halv miljon dollar. Det fastslås även att hjärnan bakom attackerna var Khalid Sheikh Mohammed. Den 29 oktober 2004 sände TV-kanalen Al-Jazira ett videoband med Usama bin Ladin, där han tar på sig ansvaret för attackerna.1516 I mars/april 2006 offentliggjordes ett detaljerat 58-sidigt vittnesmål17 av Khalid Sheikh Mohammed innehållande många detaljer runt planeringen och genomförandet. Vittnesmålet är en partsinlaga, men förefaller sannolikt. I dagsläget har endast mindre betydande personer dömts för inblandning i attackerna och Usama bin Ladin är förmodligen fortfarande på fri fot. Federal Bureau of Investigation - FBI - efterlyser dock inte Usama bin Laden för inblandning i 11 september-attackerna. Motiv 11 september-attackerna tros ha varit en del av al-Qaidas kampanj mot USA. 1998 utfärdade Usama bin Ladin och andra militanta islamister (som kallar sig Världsislamiska fronten) en fatwa18 som redogör för tre huvudanledningar till ett heligt krig mot USA: USA:s militära närvaro på den arabiska halvön utgör en ockupation av islams heligaste platser. Enligt uttalandet är de amerikanska baserna en spjutspets för USA:s kamp mot muslimer i området. Det USA-ledda Kuwaitkriget mot Irak och de därpå följande sanktionerna som amerikanerna inte har någon avsikt att avsluta har lett till många dödsoffer. Med hjälp av krig stödjer USA Israel och vad som uppfattas som ockupation av de palestinska områdena. USA vill försvaga och splittra arabländerna för att garantera Israels överlevnad. I meddelandet står även att amerikanernas handlingar är en krigsförklaring mot Allah, hans budbärare och muslimer samt att ulama genom Islams historia har varit överens om att jihad är individens plikt om fienden förstör muslimska länder. Enligt 11 septemberkommissionens rapport så härstammar hjärnan bakom attackerna Khalid Sheikh Mohammeds vrede mot USA från hans våldsamma motstånd mot USA:s utrikespolitik till stöd för Israel. I videon från 2004, där bin Ladin tar på sig ansvaret för attackerna, hävdar han att hans motiv till attackerna var att återställa frihet i vårt land, att straffa förövarna samt att skada USA ekonomiskt.16 George W Bush sade i ett tal att attackerna inte var terrorgärningar, utan krigsgärningar. Bushadministrationen hävdar att al-Qaidas motiv var att de hatade amerikansk frihet och demokrati,19 något som bin Ladin bemött med: ”... Bushs påstående att vi hatar frihet. Om vi gör det, låt honom då förklara för oss varför vi inte attackerade till exempel Sverige?” Al-Qaida ser sitt heliga krig som ett slag mellan gott och ont. Vissa menar att organisationen försöker inrätta en ny världsordning, där al-Qaidas tolkning av Islam är centrum. Följder En brandman framför ruinerna av det södra tornet. USA:s reaktioner redigera Attackerna hade en omedelbar och överväldigande effekt på USA:s befolkning. Stor tacksamhet och respekt visades mot uniformerade statstjänstemän, särskilt brandmän, på grund av den stora risk de tog under attackernas gång, men också för att dödssiffran bland dem saknar motstycke i USA:s historia. New Yorks dåvarande borgmästare, Rudolph Giuliani, blev hyllad som en hjälte över hela nationen. Även president Bush fick stort stöd och hade i opinionsundersökningar cirka 85 procent av befolkningen bakom sig. Tiden efter 11 september fick New York-borna mycket sympatier även om alla dödsoffer inte kom från New York. Detta späddes på av de talrika bombhoten mot offentliga byggnader i New York City veckorna efter 11 september, samt av mjältbrandattackerna, av vilka de flesta riktades mot adresser i New York. Bloddonationerna ökade markant efter attackerna.20 Räddningsarbete, återhämtning, kompensation och hälsoeffekter redigera Räddnings- och återhämtningsarbetet tog flera månader att slutföra. Bara att släcka elden i rasmassorna tog flera veckor. Efter tornens kollaps kunde en gemensam katastrofledning inte upprättas, något som gjorde att de flesta räddningsarbetare agerade på egen hand. Många volontärer kom för att hjälpa till, men deras hjälp ansågs inte nödvändig. Katastrofgrupper från andra delstater anlände även. Uppröjningen var klar först i maj 2002. Många bidragsfonder startades för att hjälpa alla drabbade och på tre veckor fick de sammanlagt in 657 miljoner dollar. Det här arbetet pågår fortfarande. De vanligaste skadorna folk i närheten av World Trade Center fick var ögon- och inandningsskador. En del forskare menar att de föroreningar som släpptes ut i samband med tornens kollaps kan vara skadligt för foster. Därför testas nu alla barn vars mödrar var gravida och närvarande då tvillingtornen kollapsade. Resultaten från studien väntas dröja flera år. Ekonomiska effekter Attackerna medförde stora negativa effekter för världsmarknaden och inte minst för USA. New York-börserna New York Stock Exchange, American Stock Exchange och Nasdaq öppnade inte den 11 september. Börserna öppnades igen den 17 september, efter den längsta stängningen sedan den stora depressionen. En vecka efter återöppningen hade börserna fallit med 14,3 procent, en aktievärdeminskning på 1,2 biljoner dollar. 2005 är Wall Street-byggnaderna fortfarande hårt bevakade för att förhindra attacker mot dem. USA:s luftrum hölls stängt fram till den 13 september. När luftrummet väl öppnats minskade flygresenärerna kraftigt. 2005 hade flygbranschen ännu inte återhämtat sig fullt ut. Politiska reaktioner Den första tiden efter attackerna fick Bushadministrationen nästan fullständigt stöd av kongressen, till och med av oppositionen. Snart sprack dock koalitionen, när många inom det Demokratiska partiet ansåg att Bush försökte införa undantagslagar inom USA (se USA PATRIOT Act) och förfalskade bevis för att kunna invadera Afghanistan och Irak på jakt efter al-Qaida och Usama bin Ladin. Internationella reaktioner Attackerna fick stora globala politiska effekter och de fördömdes världen över. Den 7 oktober 2001 inledde USA och dess allierade en invasion av det talibanstyrda Afghanistan, som misstänktes ha samröre med al-Qaida. En viktig allierad var Afghanistans grannland Pakistan, som tillät USA att använda vissa av deras militära anläggningar. Landet är muslimskt, vilket anses vara moraliskt viktigt. Invasionen av Afghanistan ledde till att över 600 misstänkta al-Qaida-medlemmar greps.21 Många länder introducerade hårda antiterrorlagar, som bland annat gjorde att man kunde frysa misstänkta terroristers bankkonton. Polis- och underrättelseorganisationer från hela världen samarbetade för att gripa misstänkta terrorister och oskadliggöra terrornätverk. Konspirationsteorier Huvudartikel: Konspirationsteorier om 11 september-attackerna Se även: Sanningsrörelsen Ett antal konspirationsteorier har uppstått i kölvattnet av attackerna. En del menar att statsledningen i USA kände till att attackerna var på väg men att man medvetet inte förhindrade dem. En del andra att det inte var al-Qaida som genomförde attacken utan att andra var ansvariga, inte sällan pekas organ och personer inom USA:s administration ut som misstänkta. De här teorierna accepteras inte som trovärdiga av de flesta politiker, etablerade journalister, forskare eller utredare.2223 Nya World Trade Center Efter händelserna den 11 september påbörjades en upprensning och återvinnande av tvillingtornen och övriga förstörda eller skadade byggnader som tog åtta månader. I slutet av 2001 inleddes en återbyggnadsprocess av World Trade Center, där en situationsplan togs fram. Projektet kantades först av stora problem angående arkitekturen och hur en minnesplats skulle utformas, vilket följdes av en utdragen strid om fördelningen av hyreskontrakt och byggnader mellan de inblandande parterna. 2006 kom de inblandade parterna överens och bygget av ett nytt World Trade Center började. Det nya WTC kommer att innehålla fyra nya skyskrapor samt ett minnesmärke och museum, och beräknas stå färdigt under 2013.24 Den högsta skyskrapan av dessa, 1 World Trade Center, blir 541 meter och USA:s högsta byggnad. 1 World Trade Center ska ligga längs gatorna Vesey, West, Washington och Fulton. De andra tre tornen ska ligga längs Greenwich Street och kommer att bli 411, 383 respektive 297 meter höga. Ett museum tillägnad händelserna ska finns vid dessa byggnader. Flera minnesmärken tillägnade offren för attackerna har byggts och flera är planerade. Delvis Freedom tower och ett minnesmärke vid Pentagon. Ett monument kallat Reflecting Absence byggas ingår i det nya WTC. Monumentet består av två hål i marken där tornen stod. Det finns ett förslag på ett halvmåneliknande minnesmärke för dem som dog i Flight 93, som pekar mot Mecka. På grund av tryck från allmänheten ska minnesmärket nu göras om.25 Filmer *Vänner för livet *World Trade Center *Flight 93 *United 93 *Fahrenheit 9/11 *Loose Change *Zeitgeist *AE911Truth:Blueprint for trutheptember attackerna 11 september 2001 Nya World Trade Center Efter händelserna den 11 september påbörjades en upprensning och återvinnande av tvillingtornen och övriga förstörda eller skadade byggnader som tog åtta månader. I slutet av 2001 inleddes en återbyggnadsprocess av World Trade Center, där en situationsplan togs fram. Projektet kantades först av stora problem angående arkitekturen och hur en minnesplats skulle utformas, vilket följdes av en utdragen strid om fördelningen av hyreskontrakt och byggnader mellan de inblandande parterna. 2006 kom de inblandade parterna överens och bygget av ett nytt World Trade Center började. Det nya WTC kommer att innehålla fyra nya skyskrapor samt ett minnesmärke och museum, och beräknades stå färdiga under 2013 vilket blev helt rätt.1 Den högsta skyskrapan av dessa, 1 World Trade Center, blir 541 meter och USA:s högsta byggnad. 1 World Trade Center ska ligga längs gatorna Vesey, West, Washington och Fulton. De andra tre tornen ska ligga längs Greenwich Street och kommer att bli 411, 383 respektive 297 meter höga. Ett museum tillägnad händelserna ska finnas vid dessa byggnader. Nya WTC 7 stod färdigt 2006. Övriga förslag World Trade Center Twin Towers II World Trade Center Twin Towers II var ett inofficiellt initiativ för att återuppbygga de gamla tornen istället för uppföra fler nydesignade konstruktioner som 1 World Trade Center. Vissa förändringar skulle göras, som säkrare konstruktion, 15 extra våningar och fler observationsdäck, men i det stora hela skulle de vara så lika de gamla tornen som möjligt. Arkeologiska fynd Vid utgrävning av WTC-området upptäcktes tisdagen den 13 juli 2010 ett 9,8 meter långt båtskrov, troligen från 1700-talet. Arkeologer tror att det har använts som fyllnadsmaterial för att förstora Manhattan ut i Hudsonfloden. Skrovet har grävts ut under några dagars tid, eftersom det är väldigt skört. Ett stort ankare har också hittats några meter från skrovet, men det är oklart om det har tillhört båten.2 One World Trade Center 1 World Trade Center,1 tidigare kallat Freedom Tower är den skyskrapa som ska uppföras på platsen för det tidigare World Trade Center i New York. Bygget påbörjades 27 april 2006 och beräknas stå klart 2013. Det kommer ersätta World Trade Centers norra torn (WTC 1). Höjden till toppen av spiran planeras bli 1 776 fot (541 m), vilket representerar år 1776 då USA:s självständighetsförklaring undertecknades. Skyskrapan kom att bli högre än Sears Tower och blev den högsta byggnaden i Förenta Staterna år 2013. Dock fanns det planer på en högre skyskrapa i Chicago, Chicago Spire. Chicago Spire färdigställdes år 2015. Projektet omfattade även andra byggnader, se World Trade Center. Till skillnad från tvillingtornen där det ena tornet hade restaurang och det andra observationdäck kommer observationsdäck och restaurang tillsammans vara i torn nummer ett (Freedom Tower). Den 26 mars 2009 tillkännagav Port Authority of New York and New Jersey att namnet på byggnaden formellt har ändrats från Freedom Tower till One World Trade Center.2